Packaging used for containing liquids can generate large amounts of waste. In some cases, packaging used for containing liquids can be recycled. Packaging used for containing liquids has been described in PCT Publication No. WO 2007/0066090, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Traditionally, many beverages such as wine, beer and milk have been supplied in glass bottles. The glass used to make these bottles may itself be recycled. However, the energy required to make the bottles is high. Also, the weight of the resulting packaging is high, increasing the amount of energy required to transport the products. While the glass can be recycled, this does require that the bottles are separated from other waste, for example by users separating the glass bottles from other household waste for collection. Therefore, it is often the case that glass bottles are disposed of with other waste. In this case, the glass bottles may be disposed of in a landfill site. This is a problem since, unlike some other forms of waste, glass is not biodegradable.
More recently, it has become common to use bottles made from plastics, such as PET or HDPE, for liquid such as water, juice, carbonated drinks, or milk. In this case, it is common for the bottles to be formed from virgin, i.e., non-recycled, material to ensure that the liquid contained within the bottle is not contaminated as could be the case if the containers were formed from recycled material. While the material itself could be recycled if separated from other waste, as with glass bottles this frequently does not occur due to the need for the waste producer, such as a householder, to separate the containers from other waste material. Again, if the container is disposed of in a landfill site or the like, the bottle is not biodegradable. Also, bottles take up a volume larger than that of the material itself due to their hollow, rigid, structure, and therefore take up an excessive amount of space in a landfill site.
It has also been proposed to package liquid in laminated cardboard containers, for example in containers marketed by Tetra Pak. In this case, the cardboard from which the body of the container is formed may be virgin or recycled material. The cardboard is laminated with a waterproof coating. This ensures that the container is able to hold liquid and also acts as a barrier between the liquid and the cardboard, which can prevent contamination of the liquid from the cardboard. This is especially needed where the cardboard is formed from recycled material. A problem with such packages is that they are difficult to recycle, and the waterproof coating prevents them fully decomposing. The problem is exacerbated when a plastic dispensing nozzle or cap is formed as part of the package for dispensing the contents. This is another component that would need to be separated before the container can be recycled or parts of this be allowed to decompose.
In some countries, liquid such as milk is packaged in bags. However, these bags have little structural stability, and therefore are difficult to transport and to stack on shelves. They are often not re-sealable, making them hard to hold and carry.
It is known to package wine in boxes. These comprise a box body, typically formed of laminated cardboard, which provides the structure for the package. A bag is provided within the box, the wine being contained within the bag. A dispensing tap is often connected to the bag, and when in use is arranged to protrude through a side opening in the box. In such instances, the spout is made to protrude or hang outside of the box for dispensing. The weight of the liquid is usually distributed along the box bottom and is not supported by the dispensing tap protruding from the box. For the efficient disposal of such a container, each of the parts made from different materials would be also separated, namely the bag from the box, the dispensing tap from the bag, and the lamination from the cardboard forming the box. This separation of packaging components is difficult and prevents such packages from being disposed of or recycled efficiently.
Furthermore, in some cases bottles or other liquid containers contain additional, separable components that do not make it into a recycling bin. For example, loose caps, straws, and plastic tamperproof or tamper-evident devices can contribute to overall litter in the environment. Even if bottles make it into a recycling bin or garbage can, their caps or other types of closures often end up as general litter.
Therefore, there is a need for improved containers that have a reduced negative impact on the environment while providing consumers with enhanced functionality and design features.